The Trump Card!
Revival?! Muramasa Neikan lead Akujin and the masked man into a separate room where many coffins were connected to numerous machines and computers. Akujin folded his arms and his carefully observed his right hand's work. "These are what I call Naigai. All of my research on and have led to this invention." Muramasa explained, a grin of satisfaction on his face. "Your obtaining of Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi earlier was what completed it. I have placed the medallion it is contained within my machine, which replicated his Kaka Jūman Okushi Daisōjin ability, allowing me to have the lynchpin, if you will, to the reviving process." "Explain to us its workings." Akujin commanded. "We will be working with them, so we need to have understanding." "Certainly." Muramasa replied. "The bodies are structured like gigai, to imitate the bodies they had in life. Then with a sample of their reishi and the Kaka Jūman Okushi Daisōjin ability, I can tie their souls to a , allowing me to tie their lives back to this world. Simply inserting the soul candy into the Naigai will activate them, and while they retain their personalities and memories, they are forced to serve us." "This is all too good to be true. How can they be defeated?" the masked man hissed. "If you must know," Muramasa spat, "Their Naigai can be defeated, but as long as the candy survives, I can continue bringing them back. The only other way to stop it is to destroy the medallion containing Yamamoto's Bankai. A nigh impossibility considering I myself will be tasked with its protection." "Very well. Let's bring them out so that I may divide them up." Akujin commanded. Muramasa grinned in a very evil manner, "As you wish." With a wave, the Naigai awoke, and slowly the dolls began to rise from their coffins and group up. "From the Espada, we have , , , , , , and . From the Vandenreich, , , , and . And lastly, from the past Gotei 13, we have , , , and ." Muramasa announced. "Very well. The revived Quincy will restore Tiro con L'arco. The revived Espada will bolster the strength of our Carabinieri and the revived Shinigami will personally accompany me. Regia Marina doesn't need reinforcements." Akujin ordered. "I suppose its time." the masked man chirped. "Indeed. The war will now start." Akujin declared. To the Battlefield Meanwhile, at the Spiritual World Army encampment in the outermost district of the Rukongai, communications were buzzing as formations were made in the army. Raian Getsueikirite, the Regimental Commandant, was in the main tent, assessing the battle strategies being given to him. Across the table from him, Higure Yamayaki, his vice-captain in the Gotei 13, now the head of the army's Spiritual Intelligence Unit, gave him his report. "We have discovered the location of each of the heart of hearts the enemy seeks to destroy." Higure commenced, "That means three battlefields. The first battlefield is in of the Human World. As with the previous war with Aizen, we have shifted the real town to Soul Society to protect the humans, replacing it with a Fake Karakura Town. The second battlefield is in the of . The final battlefield is not far from here, in the mountains of the Rukongai. The heart of hearts in Soul Society is located just beneath the Sōgyoku Hill. We can't let them get to the Seireitei." "Understood. The captains of each of our regiments have their orders." Raian replied, observing the data before him. "Warn our Shinigami and Arrancar members against using their Zanpakutō's final release forms. I don't want any repeats of our earlier incidents." "Yes sir!" Higure replied. "What of you, Regimental Commandant?" Liliana Melania, the Arrancar leader, asked. "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines. My Bankai is one of the few that can't be stolen. That's a tactical advantage we can't ignore. I'm off to the battlefield." Raian replied in a sure tone. Liliana smiled, "That's just like you." she murmured. "Even during the first war with Akujin, you couldn't stay off the front lines long." Just then, burst into the room in a frenzy, panting as she attempted to catch her breath. "Regimental Captain, sir!" she barked, "New intelligence from the front! It seems the dead have come back to life and are appearing on the battlefields!" Raian's eyes widened in utter disbelief, attempting to comprehend the information that had just been given to him. "No doubt... this is the work of Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi. Muramasa Neikan is behind this." Raian replied. "Alert all battlefields. When someone learns how to defeat these dead, contact headquarters so that we can spread the information to the other battlefields." "Yes sir!" Mila Rose chirped, hastily bolting from the room. "I'm going." Raian barked; and then, he was off. The War Begins Soul Society put his hands on his hips, sighing as he faced the front. Behind him were thousands of Shinigami, Arrancar, and Humans, lined up and ready for their orders. His Long-Range Battle Division was in charge of the defense of Soul Society and would do so to the best of their powers. In the distance, surrounded by blue mountains, he could see the enemy and their troops; members of the empire's revived Tiro con L'arco. "This is going to be trouble..." he sighed again to himself, scratching his head with annoyance. Grabbing his Zanpakutō from its holster on his back, Hitsugaya ripped the blade free of its restraints. With battle cries from both sides, the soldiers lunged from their positions, and the battle began. Hueco Mundo The Short-Range Battle Division was gathered in the , preparing for their own battle. stood at the helm of his men, eying the Impero Nascosto's fortress in the distance. Directly behind him, was approaching. "All is ready here, captain." Ukitake chimed. "Its funny calling you by that name." "We just got news from the Spiritual Intelligence Unit." Renji explained, "Captain Hitsugaya's battle has already begun. We better start soon." "There is no need to be in haste, Abarai-kun." Ukitake said, eying something within the enemy's ranks. "Just because your former captain is with them doesn't mean we should abandon our common sense." Renji sighed sadly, "What makes you think I'd be so hasty? I'll definitely beat Captain Kuchiki in this battle." he murmured. Suddenly, the enemy troops, members of the Impero's Carabinieri, began their charge in the distance. "They're coming." Ukitake stated calmly. "I know that." Renji replied in an equally calm tone. "Let's go." Karakura Town hung in the air, along with the members of her Special Battle Division, above the Fake Karakura Town in the Human World. The enemy had not yet arrived, however, intelligence data suggested that they would arrive very soon. As she contemplated her strategies, a flash beside her indicated that her cavalry had arrived. "Good to see you," she began, "...Kurosaki Ichigo." "Yeah, yeah." Ichigo replied comically, "I don't do well with this whole military thing, you know?" Sung-Sun laughed into her sleeve, "It'll be fine, Kurosaki. Our division is different from the others anyways." As they finished their conversation, many Senkaimon and Garganta began to open all over the skies of the Human World. "Let's attack now, before they can come rushing out!" Ichigo yelled, bellowing a war cry and leaping into the fray. "I must admit," Sung-Sun said quietly to herself, "I do like his style." With that, she gave the order to commence the attack and leaped forward, along with her troops, to begin the battle. The War of the Worlds now reached its climax...! End...